An exercise facility, such as a gymnasium, is well known and has been used for many years in schools and athletic clubs. Over the years, these facilities have become more sophisticated and have evolved into second-generation health spas, including weight-training equipment, swimming pools and saunas. The surroundings have also been made more pleasant and inviting by the use of lighting, mirrors, carpeted areas, and chrome-plated equipment. As a result, these health spas have become increasing popular for both men and women club members.
Invariably, however, these health spas have evolved from the basic gymnasium, such that the pool, whirlpool, sauna, aerobic dancing area and the like have been appendages to the basic concept and are not complete integrated facilities. Moreover, the present state-of-the-art in health spas caters basically to the physical needs of the club members and to an extent their recreational needs, but not to their equally important social and psychological needs. While the club members get a good workout, they do not necessarily have fun, nor is the somewhat sterile atmosphere conducive to developing important social contacts.